Will he remember
by Vitzy
Summary: Will Oliver remember a special day in Katie's life. Fluffy romance. Birthday fic for vick199416


**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter and if you thought I did...well then I'm honoured! **

_**A/N: For Vicky199416, on her birthday.**_

_**Pairing suggestion given by the birthday girl herself.**_

_**Happy seventeenth birthday, Vic. Welcome to the lives of seventeen year olds...even if I'm leaving it tomorrow!**_

_**(I hope you read this on the third as it is intended, sorry I had to post early...going camping!)**_

_**Enjoy**_

I stare at him through my hide out . Stare at his beautiful lean body. Well toned , a body of a Quidditch player.

His hair. Oh what it would feel to run my hands through his brown locks.

Soft and silky.

I can't see it, but his face. That chiselled, well defined jaw bone and prominent chin.

His nose...absolutely perfect.

His eyes. The very brown eyes that mesmerise me. Hold me captive.

So many times I've dropped the quaffle because I looked into the brown depth. Swallowing me, engulfing me, making me lose all control.

The way they blaze with excitement even when he is explaining winning tactics to us.

The way they shine with pride each time we win a match.

His voice, so melodious. Every time he utters my name, I'm soaring high high high above the sky.

like ecstasy to me and I am high on him. My personal drug.

His shower is finished, and yet I remain crouching.

But he finds me anyway...I hold my breath and look up.

What a sight. His hair is still wet and tousled, my fingers itch to smoothen it out.

His lips are upturned in a lopsided grin.

He lends out a hand.

I take it.

Will he remember, I briefly wonder.

He kisses me fiercely. Our tongues dancing in the heat of the moment. My senses taking in his fresh, earthly scent and my nerves go haywire!

And too soon, it is over.

Will he remember?

"Great practise out there." He speaks out, breaking the silence of the early evening air.

"Yes," I whisper softly, waiting...waiting...will he remember?

But he only walks away.

Dejectedly, I walk away too.

_**...KBOWKBOWKBOWKBOWKBOW...**_

It's been ten years. But I haven't forgotten him.

We meet again at a reunion party for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It's a special day for me today for a different reason. But the important thing is, will _he _remember? And if he does, will he care?

He is still devastatingly handsome.

The same brown hair. The same beautiful face and body.

And the same mouth... the same lips.

But now he is an international player. The keeper for the _England _Team! He has muscles...and big ones too. I want him to crush me to his chest in his strong arms.

I want to run to him and confess my feelings.

But the truth dawns upon me. I'm just another girl to him.

Our rendezvous at school meaning, probably, nothing to him.

I meander between people. Smile at Ginny and Harry. They look so happy together and yet again I'm reminded of my own lack of a partner.

George Weasley and Angelina are there too. I laugh with them as George says something funny. But my heart isn't really in the party.

My heart and soul and entire iota of being are devoted to only one man.

Will he remember this day? Will he remember it's importance? Or like last time, will I have to tell him myself?

"A dance?" A musical voice asks from near me. I spin around at the familiar sound and start to lose my balance...but his hands shoot out and I am safe in his arms.

Merlin, I had forgotten how tall he was!

He leads me to the dance floor and we start swaying and twirling to the music.

This is such a heady feeling. I drink in his essence..._yes _it smells exactly as I remember it.

We waltz around other couples, totally mesmerised in each other's eyes.

This is so comfortable...it feels like I've done this a million times before!

It feels like coming home.

The final chords are playing, the grand finale, as it would be called.

He leans in, I lean in too. Our lips touch softly and the world falls away.

It's just the two of us. I can't hear the soft cheers or the jubilant wolf whistles or the resounding applause as he lifts me up and spins us around, while still crushing his mouth to mine.

I'm in seventh heaven.

The party is all over and we walk out hand in hand. With promises to owl each other.

I wait with baited breath...maybe he _does _remember...

But he just waves goodbye and as I smile back at him, I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

_**...KBOWKBOWKBOWKBOWKBOW...**_

It is our first week after our wedding.

It was nothing big. He wanted to stay away from the press and I hated being the centre of attention anyway.

Since the reunion party, last year we kept in touch. But, how we went from writing the occasional Owl to meeting a couple of time at Hogsmeade to getting married, is still a slight blur in my head. But a good blur.

This past year has been a whirlwind of events and I am quite frankly happy but overwhelmed.

It seems almost surreal!

I am married to the man I have had a crush on since I was thirteen. Guess I got lucky.

I used to admire his beauty and his confidence but now I admire _him._

His personality.

His charm.

His chivalry.

His astute behaviour.

He really is perfection personified.

And he is my _husband. _

He comes in, trailing a streak of mud with him. I roll my eyes and he gives me a sheepish grin.

And my heart melts instantly.

I take out my wand as does he and our eyes sparkle as we realise we did it again.

Doing things at the same time. Saying the same things at the same time...

We are so in tune with each other, it is sometimes scary.

He walks towards me and I lift my neck as he bends his head down.

Our lips meet and we kiss. Moulding our lips to match each other's. It's not as passionate as some we've shared before but it is just as electrifying.

His hands start to wander...so do mine.

He carries me to the bedroom.

And that is where we spend the rest of the day.

Expressing our love to each other.

Promising to stay united for eternity.

I finally understand the meaning of the word 'soul mate'.

I've found mine in him.

But still, I wonder...will he remember what today is?

Will he finally say the words, I've wanted him to say for so long?

I don't know why it's so important for him to remember the meaning this day has for me...but _still._

Just once, only once I wish he would.

As usual, we go to sleep this night, and he has once again, forgotten.

_**...KBOWKBOWKBOWKBOWKBOW...**_

"Almost there, darling," he crooned from my side.

My only response was to grit my teeth and squeeze his hand harder.

The midwife gives me an encouraging smile and I try again.

_Come on! I tell myself. If I can sustain Quidditch injuries ,then I can surely give birth!_

A final push, a break through of cheering from joyous people and a high pitched cry...

Grinning to myself, my world darkens and I black out.

...

I come back round, finally and he is standing , facing away from me.

At my moan, his head whips around and a huge smile shapes his face.

"Congratulations, sweetie, you're a mother now!" he says, coming up to kiss my cheek and I smile tiredly as I look up at our daughter.

"Evangeline." I whisper. "I want to name her Evangeline," I tell him.

"A gift from the angels above." my mother says in a hushed voice.

My husband picks up our daughter and carefully passes her to the elder in the hospital ward.

His mother starts to cry, but her beaming face shines through the tears . "Let's get the rest to meet the angel herself. Evangeline Wood, you will be a glorious child," she says talking to her granddaughter and both grandmothers walk out of the ward.

Leaving us in peaceful silence.

We enjoy the silent company of each other but eventually he gets up.

He makes a start towards the door but I sense his stopping. I open my eyes and swivel my head.

"One more thing," he says softly.

And my heart beats a little fast. I suddenly remember what day it is today...surely he would not remember?

"Happy Birthday, Katie." I stare at him, speechless.

Evangeline is born on a very auspicious day."

I gasp, and he grins as a smile breaks across my face again.

_All these years I thought he had forgotten...but he never had!_

"Thank you," I say simply and before I know it, he is hugging me close to him.

"I love you, Oliver " I tell him, as if reassuring him.

"He muffles something into my hair and I giggle.

He chuckles and then we are both laughing. The tension and stress of the last few weeks left behind for ever.

Once he is gone I let my head fall back again.

Every year I used to be saddened by the thought that I would receive no presents and no greetings from anyone on my birthday, yet the best things always happened to me on these days.

And I never realised. It has taken me thirteen years to understand that actually my birthday is indeed a very special day, and Oliver had never forgotten that.

The first time we kissed , the Quidditch reunion, the first time we made love. Oliver did all these things. _For me._

And today.

The birth of our darling angel. Our _Evangeline. _It means 'bearer of good news' in Greek.

And she is, because after all she is the best gift that Oliver has ever given me.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it and don't forget to review.**_

_**Oh and Vicky, here is a song for you :**_

_**Happy Birthday to you, your stories are so cool,**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Vicky, I hope you get loads of reviews!**_

_**(Thank God fanfiction exists, or we'd have never gotten to know each other!)**_

_**Review, people!**_

**Vitzy-**


End file.
